


Date Night

by 95 percent crushed lemons (Reddd)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 1 year anniversary, Cute, Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Taco Bell, Ukulele, literally just fluff, puppy, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddd/pseuds/95%20percent%20crushed%20lemons
Summary: Josh and Tyler have been together for one year. They planned to have their anniversary at a theme park, followed by dinner, but when rain ruins their plans, what will Josh have up his sleeve?A hell of a better idea than an amusement park, or rather, a lot of ideas, that's for sure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you so much for clicking on this story. it's unedited and purely for entertainment purposes. i own no characters in this fic.   
> enjoy!

Josh stared out of the window in dismay. Clouds obscured the late afternoon sky, rain bleeding from them and staining the sidewalks gloomily. Only the bravest people ventured out, sheltered by umbrellas, reminding Josh of mushrooms.  
The weather forecast had mentioned something about rain, Josh was sure, but he didn't expect it to actually be correct. Usually the weather is the opposite of what they predict.   
Josh sighed and walked backwards until he toppled over the armrest of the couch, disturbing Tyler from where he sat, gazing at Josh with his phone in his hand. Josh laid there and sighed, staring at the blank ceiling, legs hooked over the armrest, his arms stretched above his head lazily. He traced circles on Tyler's thigh, who was not looking at Josh anymore and was on his phone instead, before sighing again, this time deeper than the last. He glanced at Tyler briefly, preparing to sigh again, before Tyler slowly put his phone down and stared at Josh.  
"Why are you sulking?" Tyler asked, his head subconsciously falling to the side.   
"I'm not sulking." Josh peered up at Tyler from his horizontal spot on the couch.  
Tyler cracked a small smile, his eyebrows lifting. "Yes you are. You are literally sighing every ten seconds. That is sulking."  
"That ain't me."  
"Then who are you?" Tyler moved Josh's hands away in mock discomfort. "I don't want somebody I don't know touching me."  
Josh moved his hands back when Tyler let go of them. Tyler laughed, Josh revelled in the sound. He still felt happy when he heard Tyler's laugh, even though he's been hearing it most days for exactly a year on that day.  
"But you do know me, I was the guy staring through the window when you were born."  
"Haven't you aged?"  
"I have, but I just show it less."  
"No, I think you're immortal. I think you haven't aged at all. What aren't you telling me?" Tyler's tone was accusatory, but the smile playing on his lips showed he was joking.  
"Damnit, I was hoping you wouldn't find out this way," Josh sighed again, breaking his gaze from Tyler's. He stared at the coffee table, feigning solemnity as best as he could. He felt Tyler shift and he knew he succeeded in making the other man question his seriousness.  
Josh looked back at Tyler, meeting his eyes and swallowing. "I've been alive for two hundred years, I've been reincarnated as the same person with the same memories about three times. This is my fourth time."  
Tyler stared at him before gradually erupting in giggles.   
"Josh, Jish, oh my god."  
Josh feigned hurt. "What? I tell you my biggest secret and you react this way? That's it, we're over. You can pack your things now. I'm giving you two days." Josh knew he sounded way too serious.  
"Josh, this is my apartment." Tyler looked slightly confused, but he was laughing anyway.  
"Fine! Be that way," Josh poked his tongue out before laughing and scooting up the couch to hug Tyler. "I'm only joking, I'd never do that to my baby boy."  
Tyler snorted and kissed the top of Josh's head, wrapping an arm around him. "It is my apartment though. Unless you're here. Then it's ours. But it's still mine."  
Josh laughed into Tyler's shoulder for a full minute, muttering inaudible words every now and then. He pressed his face into Tyler's neck and kissed it, then remembered he was sulking. He quickly stopped laughing and sighed very loudly, causing Tyler to groan in exasperation. He was still smiling though, Josh noted smugly.  
"What?"   
Josh lifted his head to peer at Tyler through narrowed eyes. Josh knew by the gaze that Tyler flicked toward the top of Josh's head, and the way that he stifled a giggle, that his hair was a mess but he didn't care.   
"Tyler. Baby. I am offended that you don't realise."  
Tyler's giggles faded and he stared at Josh's face.   
"It's our anniversary?" he said in a vulnerable voice that made Josh want to dive off a cliff while simultaneously kissing the life out of Tyler.   
Joy spread over Tyler's face slowly, but overwhelmingly. Josh's grin was too wide to broaden, even if he wanted to.  
"It's our anniversary!" he exclaimed gleefully, his face the literal epitome of joy. Josh nodded frantically, his hair bouncing with every nod as his chest welled with happiness. He waited for Tyler to realise his point, however.  
Tyler barked an ecstatic laugh, but then his eyes widened and his smile fell a considerable amount.   
"It's our anniversary... and it's raining." Tyler was wearing his doe-eyed expression and it made Josh's heart beat so fast that he was surprised he was still living after being subject to Tyler for so long. He felt he should've had a heart attack by now, Tyler was just too cute to survive around.  
Josh smiled sadly at Tyler, and nodded again, less frantically.   
"And that means...?" Josh pushed, ducking his head to the side to peer inquisitively at Tyler.  
"That we can't go to the amusement park..." Tyler looked so genuinely downcast that Josh had no choice but to kiss his nose. And maybe his lips. And maybe kiss him more than one time. And maybe for longer than he should've. And maybe crawl onto his lap and press him into the couch. Maybe.  
Josh nuzzled his face into the crook of Tyler's neck, his forearms resting on the back of the couch behind Tyler's head. Tyler was was resting his head on Josh's arms, leaning back, and he was smiling. When Josh spoke his voice was muffled by Tyler's skin.  
"But we can still have dinner," Josh promised Tyler, which evoked a blinding smile from the younger man under him. Josh lifted his head to glance at the smile, then buried his face in Tyler's neck again and laughed breathily. How Tyler could still make him feel like a schoolgirl with a crush after a year was beyond him, but he wasn't complaining at all.   
They sat like that for a few more moments, content in each other's presence, relishing in the warmth between them. Eventually Tyler shifted and Josh climbed off him, and they both decided on a movie to watch. They chose Brokeback Mountain, since neither of them had ever seen it and they were feeling particularly gay.  
Josh would never admit that he wanted some romantic date ideas.  
Perhaps Brokeback Mountain wasn't the movie for exceptionally cute date ideas, but it inspired him nonetheless. Before the credits even began rolling, Josh grabbed Tyler's hand and dragged him out the door, ignoring Tyler's protests to turn the TV off before they left at least, to get the umbrella, and a few other complaints that Josh didn't have time for.   
Operation Anniversary was in effect. 

Josh never let go of Tyler's hand as they dashed through the rain, which was pouring by that time. Unlike every other person on the street that day, they did not bring an umbrella, which was a terrible idea. Josh's hair got even more ruined, but the rain seemed to just bounce off of Tyler since when they got under cover outside the shopping mall, Tyler seemed to be unaffected by the downpour. Josh stared him, believing fully that he was the most amazing person to ever exist. He stared until Tyler got uncomfortable, then he shook his head and laughed, grabbing Tyler's hand once more and pulling him inside.  
They ran around aimlessly for quite a while, just having fun, before finding a restaurant that looked decent. They went inside, and the first thing that Josh noticed was the masses of people that were everywhere in the place.  
Josh walked up to the person behind the counter that probably managed the reservations.   
"Do you have a table free?" he asked, panting slightly. Tyler was gripping Josh's hand tightly, and he knew the restaurant was stressing him out.  
The worker gave him an apologetic look.  
"No, sorry, sir. Would you like to book for another night?"  
Josh smiled lopsided and shook his head, before thanking the man and wrapping an arm around Tyler's waist as they left, detaching his fingers from Tyler's.   
"Sorry, babe, but it's a good restaurant. You did well," he murmured to Tyler, who smiled and brushed his lips over Josh's cheek in gratitude. Josh chuckled stupidly, a giddy smile on his face, as he scanned the surroundings for restaurant that looked like it might have even a slight chance of vacancy. He pointed one out to Tyler, who nodded silently and followed after Josh.  
Josh walked in and guided them over to the reservation guy. They nodded greetings and exchanged smiles.   
"Do you have a free table?" Josh asked hopefully, threading his fingers with Tyler's once more.  
The man nodded, and told them their number, then hesitated momentarily.  
"Actually, we have a better table, follow me," he said, winking at them.  
Josh and Tyler glanced at each other, their eyes met briefly, and they followed the man, their hands clasped tightly together.  
The guy led them to a table tucked away in the corner, and he produced a candle seemingly from nowhere and set it in the centre of the table. Josh thought that there must be an endless void filled with random items somewhere in the guy's clothes because he lit the candle with a lighter that appeared from thin air. The man smiled at Josh and Tyler, and Josh looked at Tyler with a fond smile.  
"Do you mind if I come back in about, I don't know, fifteen minutes? To get cleaned up," Josh said sheepishly, gesturing to himself and the monstrosity atop his head. Tyler laughed and nodded, and Josh kissed his cheek before scurrying away.   
Josh meant to clean himself up, but he also had a few other things planned, that were going to make the date so much better.  
His first stop was the flower shop. He wasted about four minutes studying all the bouquets there, eventually settling on a bouquet that was literally love overload. It had red roses (of course), red carnations, and white camellias. He bought it and cradled it on the way to his next stop.  
Which was, of course, chocolates. No date is a proper date without sweet, sweet sugar. Josh bought a box which had a bunch of quality chocolates shaped like shells, with some heart-shaped ones as well.  
And for his final gift, unplanned but albeit brilliant, he got an email telling him that his order from the music shop was ready. Josh couldn't believe his luck. The night was falling into place perfectly. Next thing you know he'll be buying a dog for both of them and eating Taco Bell for dessert.   
Actually...

Josh got back to the restaurant after exactly fifteen minutes, but he took a few moments just to gaze in adoration at Tyler when he saw him. Tyler was chewing on his lip as he smiled at his phone, probably scrolling through Twitter or looking at a meme someone sent him. Tyler glanced up at Josh then looked down again, before processing that Josh was standing there. Tyler looked up again and his mouth fell open when his eyes landed on the flowers and chocolates.   
Josh wasn't sure if he was meant to be offended or not when Tyler looked at his hair next to see if he tamed it or not.   
He decided to take it as a compliment when Tyler grinned with pure love in his eyes. Josh found it was very hard not to melt when faced with a look like that.  
He walked over slowly, his mouth dry as he realised, for perhaps the millionth time in his life, that Tyler was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen and ever will see. Josh knew that he would never stop realising that, even when they were old and withered, because he knew that he was never going to give up on Tyler, ever.  
Josh leaned in to kiss Tyler gently, taking his time in breaking away, before pressing the flowers into Tyler's hands and setting the chocolates on the table. He looked into Tyler's eyes and smiled widely, stepping back and sliding into the seat opposite Tyler.   
Tyler stared at him in pure wonder, love laced in his gaze as he reached over the table to hold Josh's hand.  
"Josh..." He broke the silence, shaking his head in amazement. "Josh... This is..."  
Josh grinned and pulled his hand away, pressing his fingers to Tyler's mouth, his fingertips brushing his lips.   
Tyler smiled and pulled his head away from Josh's hand, continuing to speak despite Josh's pout.   
"Josh, you really didn't have to do this, this is incredible and I love it, I love you, but..."  
Josh was about to interject but Tyler shushed him this time.  
"I don't deserve it, Josh, really. I should be doing this for you, but... I really don't deserve you, you deserve someone better than m-"  
"Tyler, stop, don't say that," Josh said, catching Tyler's lips with his fingers and holding them shut. "If you don't think you deserve this, I'll make you believe you're lovely, because I've actually spent the entire day fawning over you and wondering just how the hell someone can get as beautiful and perfect as you."  
Tyler's eyes shone, and he pulled Josh's fingers away and kissed his hand.  
"I love you, Josh, so darn much."  
"Never use that word or I don't think I can love you anymore."  
"Darn it, I've messed up another relationship."  
"Bye."  
Josh was laughing, as he stood up and walked over to sit on Tyler's lap. Tyler's entire face went red, and he turned his face to the side, eyeing Josh from the corner of his eyes. His lips trembled in a contained smile.  
"J-Josh, we're in public, stop..."  
Josh pouted but pressed a fleeting kiss to Tyler's cheek, hopping off and returning to his seat. Josh opened his mouth to continue his speech of how much he loves Tyler, but he never got the chance to.  
The waiter buzzed over to their table, and asked them for their orders.  
Josh and Tyler looked at each other in alarm, realising they never even thought of looking at the menu. The waiter couldn't help but laugh at their looks of panic, reassuring them that he could come back a bit later, but they could order drinks in the meantime.  
Josh smiled sheepishly as Tyler thanked him, and when the waiter was gone they both started laughing, clutching at each other's hands. They wasted a little bit more time before they actually started scanning the menu, deciding on spaghetti with a side of salad and some flat bread. Josh didn't know why the heck they sold that but, hey, good food can't be complained about.   
When the waiter came back with a bottle of wine and a can of Redbull, they started laughing again, but they managed to place an order for their food somehow.   
They bickered and joked with each other while they were waiting for the food. Tyler mixed Redbull and red wine, saying something about how the red from both their names would go well together, and he ended up drinking the entire can of Redbull mixed with wine. Josh just stared at him the whole time, his wine glass forgotten in his hand.  
Josh flicked water from the large water jug provided for them by the restaurant at Tyler, telling him to stop being so damn perfect and terrible at the same time. Tyler refused and flicked some water back at Josh. This had continued until it seemed like Josh had been rained on again, and Tyler was still unscathed. Josh was convinced Tyler was wearing waterproof clothing, or had some sort of forcefield around him that prevented any liquids from touching him. He'd have to test that later, back at home.  
The waiter arrived again with their food, and they shared the spaghetti. It was a large bowl, but most definitely not enough for the two of them, even with the side dishes. Growing boys need sustenance, even though they're both in their late 20's. There was an unspoken agreement that, yes, there would be Taco Bell for dessert.  
While they were eating, Josh spoke up.   
"What if I start a food fight?"  
Tyler looked up at him momentarily, his eyebrows raised.  
"You'll have ruined the date and defiled the innocent restaurant."  
Josh pouted and twirled his fork in the spaghetti.  
"Would it be fun, though?"  
Tyler's lips quirked into a small smile.  
"Obviously. Don't you dare."  
Josh put his forkful of food back down with an innocent look.

The dinner ends and they pay, thanking the waiter and leaving a tip. Josh grabbed Tyler's hand gently, intertwining their fingers as they walked through the shops, heading in the precise direction of the nearby Taco Bell.  
Josh suddenly had an idea.  
"Hey Ty, are you okay getting wet?"  
Tyler shot him a suspicious look. Josh winked in return before suddenly starting to sprint, pulling Tyler along behind him, who yelled in surprise.   
Josh ran out the doors of the mall, a dishevelled Tyler in tow, heading in the direction of the music store that was down the road from where they were.  
After getting thoroughly soaked, Josh was at least, and perhaps Tyler was losing some of his god abilities because he was looking a little bit damp, they burst into the music store, startling the cashier. They apologised as they shook the rain out of their hair, before Josh kissed Tyler on the cheek and walked over to the cashier, striking up a conversation. Tyler watched them for a moment, before wandering slowly around the shop, staring at all of the instruments. His eyes fell on a ukulele, and he gasped slightly, a pang tearing through his chest at the thought of his broken one at home. He walked over to the ukulele hanging on the wall, and he brushed his fingers gently over the strings, marvelling at the feel of it. He traced the patterns on the wood, sighing quietly as he stepped back from the instrument.   
He stepped back right into Josh's arms, and he was closed in a warm hug. Josh pressed a kiss to the top of Tyler's head, smiling fondly at the smaller man. Josh's eyes landed on the ukulele, and he felt a buzz of excitement go through him.  
The night was really going to plan.

"Josh, oh my god, if you buy that ukulele I will leave you forever."  
"No you won't, you'll be thankful for all eternity so you'll never leave me ever."  
"I know, which is why I'm trying to be mad at you!"  
"Trying."  
"It's not working!"  
Josh laughed, and swiped his card, officially paying for the ukulele. Tyler groaned and dropped his forehead against Josh's back.  
"I hate you," he murmured, turning his head to the side and wrapping his arms around Josh's back.  
"Clearly," Josh replied, his heart skipping a beat as he closed his eyes and enjoyed Tyler's warmth, resting a hand on Tyler's arm..   
The cashier was smiling at their antics as he placed the ukulele in a black case and wrapped it in plastic to protect it from the rain outside. He slid it over to Josh, who took it with a grateful smile. He shook Tyler's arm gently, and Tyler released him reluctantly.   
Josh turned around and handed him the case gingerly, making sure he didn't drop it, before dropping to one knee.  
He heard Tyler inhale quickly, then groan when he started to tie his shoelace.  
Josh laughed, then fished a little white box out of the back of his pants, and Tyler stiffened. Josh placed a hand on Tyler's leg, shaking his head with a wink. "Not yet, babe, but you'll love this just as much."  
Tyler looked slightly disappointed, but he still gazed at Josh with an immense amount of love in his eyes. Josh held the box in front of him and opened it, and in the centre of the black padding inside the white box, was a pick designed specifically for the ukulele. Tyler's mouth dropped open for the second time that night, and he shook his head in denial.   
"Josh, oh my god, stop it, you're too good to me, is that custom made?"  
Josh grinned and nodded, and stood up, holding the box out to Tyler. Josh met Tyler's eyes, which were glistening, and Tyler reached forward and took the box.  
The pick was white and shaped like a heart, with their names (or more like nicknames) written in different fonts, one on either side of the pick. Josh's name was written in blocky letters as 'Jishwa' and Tyler's name was written in stylish cursive as 'TyJo'. Their names were above their favourite things; Josh's name was above an alien head on one side of the pick, and Tyler's name was above his favourite kind of taco on the other side.  
Tyler's shoulder began to shake, and Josh embraced him and kissed the top of his head. Tyler clung to Josh, 'I love you's falling from his lips endlessly. Josh was grinning widely, and he knew Tyler was smiling despite the tears.  
"I love you, baby boy," Josh whispered in Tyler's ear, causing the younger man to shiver and hold him tighter.  
Josh own eyes were wet as he smiled at the cashier.   
The cashier was sniffling and drying his eyes, smiling back.

Josh held Tyler until his sobbing was reduced to sniffles, and his constant love professions died down to one every thirty seconds or so. They thanked the cashier profusely, who gushed over how cute they were together, causing them to blush and laugh. Tyler reached out and grabbed Josh's hand, sending him a smile that almost stopped his heart. Josh breathed out with wide eyes and kissed him right then and there, causing Tyler's grip on his ukulele to slacken minutely. He didn't drop it, though, he made sure of that.   
The cashier clapped and wolf-whistled, and they broke apart, remembering their surroundings. They laughed again, waved at the cashier, and exited the store.   
Josh gazed at Tyler, his eyes a display of sheer adoration.   
"I love you, Tyler Joseph."  
Tyler looked at Josh, meeting his eyes with his own half-lidded ones, a loving smile pulling at his lips.   
"I love you too, Jishwa."  
Josh snorted and pushed Tyler, before pulling him back and kissing him.   
Josh finally brought Tyler to Taco Bell at around 8pm, after getting sidetracked with Tyler's mouth multiple times.   
They went in and got some takeaway, leaving puddles behind them. Tyler's puddle was smaller than Josh's, which Josh found really unfair and he felt really attacked by nature. He vowed to make Tyler wetter than he'd ever been later that night, in more ways than one.  
They ate wordlessly, Tyler's hand resting on the ukulele case beside him. He had put the pick in the case for safe keeping. Josh toggled between eating and staring at Tyler, wondering how the hell he was so beautiful and adorable and just frankly flawless he was. Tyler noticed his stare sometimes, but never commented, only smiled and looked at his taco.  
They left Taco Bell, their hands clasped between them. None of them had free hands, Tyler with his case and Josh had a smoothie in his other hand that the two of them shared.   
Josh was attempting to subtly lead them towards a pet store, and Tyler didn't seem to notice so Josh didn't say anything. Josh stopped walking when they were outside the store, and Tyler just gaped at Josh.  
"You're not serious."  
Josh just grinned.

"Josh, I don't care if you disagree, I will be the one paying for this puppy. You've done too much for me today."  
Josh pouted, but complied, albeit a bit grumpily.   
Tyler noticed this, however, and crossed his arms. He smiled, but frowned slightly. He leaned closer to Josh and said, "You've spent so much money on me, babe, just let me do this for you."   
Josh tilted his head, and cupped his hand around Tyler's cheek, and for a moment just admired Tyler. He admired everything the man had to offer, and everything he didn't want to offer, like his insecurities. Josh loved Tyler so much.   
Tyler blushed and averted his eyes nervously, and Josh laughed before hugging Tyler tightly.   
"Okay, Ty. Do you think the apartment manager will mind?"   
Tyler looked dumbfounded for a moment, before slapping his forehead.  
"The manager," he said quietly, before his eyebrows lifted and he shrugged. "Probably. So?"  
Josh laughed so hard he had to leave the shop to calm himself down.  
When he came back in, Tyler was holding a tiny puppy with a white underbelly and white legs, with black and brown splotches all over its back, and a white, black-tipped tail. Its nose was pink and its eyes were a stunning shade of brown, that seemed to have lighter flecks of brown dotted amongst the chocolatey colour. Josh gasped and nodded frantically, his eyes clouding up, and his vision becoming slightly obscured. He refused to get emotional over a puppy, although he couldn't seem to be able to stop himself. Tyler smiled brightly at him, and went to purchase the puppy.  
Josh made a call to the apartment manager in the meantime, and organised an arrangement for the puppy. The manager accepted it fairly easily, so long as there was no evidence of the puppy outside of the apartment. The manager actually said that they had two dogs of their own, so they weren't liable to deny Josh and Tyler at all. Josh actually started crying and thanking the apartment manager, who just laughed and wished him a good night.   
Josh walked over to Tyler, who was busy filling out paperwork and legalities regarding the dog, and wrapped his arms around his waist.   
"Guess who just got the apartment manager to agree to us owning this dog?" he purred into Tyler's ear happily. Tyler squirmed in delight, turning around to kiss Josh, paperwork forgotten. Josh reluctantly nudged Tyler back around to the forms he had to fill out, kissing him on the cheek before letting the puppy sniff his hand. The puppy licked his hand happily, bumping it with its head.  
Tyler nodded at the puppy before saying, "It's a girl."   
Josh grinned and kissed the puppy's head. "Let's name her Johnny. Johnny boy. Ironically."  
Tyler rolled his eyes. "No, no we are not naming her that. What about Blurryface?"  
Josh squinted at the dog, his tongue poking out. "Nah, her face is pretty clear to me. What about Spooky?"  
"If you want that to be a subtle version of Spooky Jim I'm burning the paperwork and returning this dog."  
"Of course not. Uh, ha ha, what about Joshler?" Josh laughed nervously.  
"We're not naming her after our ship name."  
"Fren?"  
"... I kind of like that."  
Josh beamed.  
"Fren it is! Hello Fren!" Josh leaned close to the dog and waved excitedly.  
Fren licked Josh's cheek.  
Tyler laughed.

Josh carried Fren, and Tyler carried his ukulele in its case. It was still raining, but it was more of a light sprinkle. They laughed and joked the whole way home, and both of their hearts were bursting with joy. Renewed love danced between them the entire night, and when they got back to their apartment, dripping wet but with a lot of new possessions and new memories, they simply kicked their shoes off, kissed each other sloppily, and cuddled on the couch, still in their wet clothes.  
Fren was curled up on Josh's back, and Josh was curled up on Tyler's stomach. Brokeback Mountain was recycling itself, set on autoplay. Neither knew how long it had been on for but neither really cared. They lost themselves in each other's company, and the new member of the family.   
They didn't sleep that night.

Josh made good on his vow to make Tyler wetter than he had ever been.  
He threw two full glasses of water onto Tyler's sleeping form in the morning.


End file.
